The love of your life
by Americus
Summary: BuffyPretender Crossover: Die liebe Buffy trifft auf den noch lieberen Jarod. Vielleicht funkts ja zwischen zwei lieben Menschen?


The love of your life (Crossover zwischen Buffy und Pretender)  
  
Autor: Jasmin Titel: The love of your live Teil: 1/1 Inhalt: Jarod trifft auf Buffy. Disclaimer: Ja, ja ich gebs zu keine Figur gehört mir. Jarod gehört den Machern von "Pretender" und Buffy eben denen von "Buffy". Spoiler: Ich glaube nicht das ihr was finden werdet. Anmerkung: Die Story hier ist zum Spass geschrieben. Jegliche Übereinstimmung mit anderen Storys sind nicht beabsichtigt. Ausserdem verdiene ich leider kein Geld mit der Story, hoffe aber trotzdem das sie euch gefällt und ihr reichlich Feedbach schreiben werdet.  
  
***  
  
Es herrschte eine trügerische Ruhe in dieser verschlafenen Kleinstadt. Nach zwölf Uhr trieben sich hier in Sunnydale nur noch die Suizidgefährdeten Menschen auf der Straße rum. Es war Herbst. Buffy saß auf einen der Grabsteine und sah mit verträumten Blick dem Tanz der Blätter zu. In ihrer Hand hielt die junge Frau mit den langen, blonden Locken den Pflock. Sie war auf alles gefasst, und doch faszinierte Buffy der herbstliche Anblick der friedlichen, aber auch gefährlichen Landschaft immer wieder von neuem. Sie dachte an Xander, Anya und Spike. Die drei hatten Sunnydale auf unbestimmte Zeit verlassen. Xander und Anya, da sie nichts mehr von der Vergangenheit und dem Leben welches sie hier geführt hatten wissen wollten. Sie wollten sich etwas neues, unabhängig von den anderen aufbauen. Buffy bereute diesen dämlichen Streit vor einem Jahr. Ja, es durfte nun genau ein Jahr her sein. Sie dachte nur sehr ungern daran zurück. Als die beiden ihr damals offenbarten das sie in San Francisco einen Neuanfang beginnen wollten reagierte sie nur beleidigend, verständnislos und verletztend. Sie hatte ihre Freunde als Feiglinge, die vor jedem Problem wegrennen würden beschimpft. Die Jägerin hatte seit dem nichts mehr von ihnen gehört. Es war doch nur aus Wut gewesen. Sie hatte oft das Gefühl das ihr der Job als Jägerin alles nahm. Angel, ihre Mum..... . Alles! Oder war es die Enttäuschung? Und Spike? Den hatte sie genau so verloren wie Angel. Die Jägerin und ein Vampir! Das war doch noch nie unter einem guten Stern gestanden. Wie konnte sie sich auch nur ein zweites Mal auf einen Blutsauger einlassen? Das wollte nicht in ihren Kopf. Tja, nun gab es nur noch Willow, sie und..... und sonst niemanden mehr. Na gut! Dawn. Doch ihre kleine Schwester konnte sie nicht beim jagen unterstützen. Buffy zupfte sich gerade ihr T-Shirt zurecht als sie ein Geräusch hörte. Sofort, den Pflock fest umklammert fuhr sie herum. Niemand zu sehen. Buffy schlich leise, ja fast in Zeitlupe näher in die Richtung aus der sie das Rascheln vernahm. Was könnte das sein. "Die Vampire stehen doch sonst nicht so auf Verstecken", murmelte sie. Sie ging noch ein paar Schritte als sie hinter sich eine Stimme vernahm: "Nennt man das einen Spaziergang?" Buffy fuhr erschrocken um ihre eigene Achse. Vor ihr stand ein hochgewachsener, gutaussehender Mann. Sie schätzte ihn so Ende 30 ein. Die schwarzen Haare, top gestylt und der schwarze Ledermantel umgaben ihn mit einer mystischen Aura. Auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte, aber sein freches Grinsen gefiel Buffy. "Das könnte ich sie genau so gut fragen", langsam löste sich die Ummantellung der Erstaarung wieder. "Also?", die kleine Frage setzte sie noch hinzu um ihrer ersten Nachruck zu verleihen. Sie blickte ihn zynisch an, während er nur weiter grinste. "Wer ich bin?", er machte eine kurze Pause: "Mein Name ist Jarod, das genügt!" Buffy hielt ihre Waffe noch immer auf ihn gezielt obgleich er unbewaffnet war. Es war doch die einfachste Frage der Welt die sie gestellt hatte, und doch war sie für den Pretender nicht zu beantworten. Noch nicht. Er würde die Wahrheit herausfinden. Die Wahrheit über seine Vergangenheit, die Wahrheit um endlich Licht in dieses Netz aus Lügen zu bringen. Die Wahrheit über das Centre. Doch im Moment blieb sie für Jarod noch unbeantwortet. Nun, der nächste Schritt verwunderte Buffy ganz und gar nicht. Der Unbekannte drehte sich um und ging. Der schwarze Mantel wehte elegant im Wind. Buffy glaubte in diesem Mann ein großes Fragezeichen lesen zu können. Doch auch sie drehte sich nach einigen Minuten um und ging. Die ganz große Überraschung kam aber erst am anderen Tag.  
  
***  
  
Buffy und Willow saßen im Sozialkurs des Colleges von Sunnydale. Die Jägerin grübelte noch immer über den Vorabend nach. Wer war Jarod? Der Kursleiter war noch nicht da. Sie hätte also genügend Zeit Willow von dem gutaussehenen Mann mit dem frechen, breiten Grinsen und der unbemerkbaren Naivität eines Kleinkindes zu erzählen. Er erinnerte Buffy irgendwie an Angel. Geheimnissvoll und einer der größten Fragen des Jahrhunderts. "Buffy?", Willow tippte ihre Freundin von der Seite an. Es schien als sei dem süßen Rotschopf die Abwesenheit ihrer Nachbarin nicht entgangen. "Was ist?", fragende Blicke konnte Buffy überhaupt nicht leiden. "Was denkst du?" "Ach..", ihr Blick viel mit einem Ich-habe-keine-Ahnung-von-was-du- redest Gesicht auf die Tür und erstaarte zu einem Das-glaube-ich-jetzt-aber- nicht Ausdruck. Der Typ von gestern kam frühlich pfeifend, mit Sakko und Aktentasche unterm Arm geklemmt herein. Auch Willow bemerkt ihn und schwor sich Buffy später darauf anzureden. "Guten Morgen", brüllte Jarod durch den Raum, da seine Anwesenheit von noch nicht sehr vielen bemerkt wurde. Es kehrte keine Ruhe ein. Pretender verlieren zwar nicht schnell die Geduld doch dieses Mal gab es für das Genie kein Halten. Also pfiff er lautstark los, sodass auf einen Schlag Ruhe einkehrte. "Gut! Ich denke ich hab nun eure Aufmerksamkeit. Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf. Mein Name ist Jarod, Jarod CinCade. Wie sie vielleicht bereits wissen, oder auch nicht fällt Mr. Donovan wegen Krankheit auf unbestimmte Zeit aus". Ein Raunen ging durch die Teilnehmer des Kurses. Einer der Jungs hob die Hand und erkundigte sich mitfühlend: "Was fehlt ihm den?" Jarod erklärte: "Das wurde mir selber nicht gesagt, nur das ich für ihn einspringen soll". Der Student gab sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden und so fuhr "Mr. CinCade" fort: "Also meine Damen und Herren. Lassen sie mich doch einmal wissen wie weit sie gekommen sind. Du da vorne!", demonstrativ deutete er auf den Jungen der sich vorher nach dem Wohlbefinden Donovans erkundigte. Jarod ging auf ihn zu. Der Junge wirkte verunsichert. Den natürlich wusste der Pretender wie es um den ehemaligen Lehrer stand. Er hatte bei einem Angriff eines Unbekannten eine lebensgefährliche Herzverletzung davongetragen. Der Maskierte hatte ihn einfach einen Dolch ins Herz gerammt. Wenn er eins hasste waren es die Taten für die es keinen Hintergrund gab, die Taten die in seinen Augen nicht gerechtfertigt waren. Buffy beobachtete jeden einzelnen Schritt und Tritt des Mannes genau. Was hatte er zu verbergen? Doch auch Jarod war die nette junge Frau von gestern nicht entgangen. Doch mit Absicht entwich er ihren Blicken. "Wie ist dein Name?" erkundigte er sich bei dem Studenten während er seine Unterlagen durchblätterte. Mit kleinlauter, zögernder Stimme antwortete er: "Frankie Meyerhofer!" "Gut Frankie! Ich sehe das sie hervorragend mitarbeiten!" Seine neuste Mission hatte soeben begonnen. Jarod schlenderte gemütlichen Ganges an sein Pult zurück. Buffy ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Zufällig, so erschien es Willow die Buffys Blicke auf Jarod verfolgte, schenkte er der Jägerin ein kurzes Lächlen. Buffy war wie erstarrt. Doch die Hexe studierte es, das Lächeln. Und sie erkannte das es seine Augen nicht erreichte. Denn sie sah Augen welche endlich Ruhe suchten. Als der Pretender dann schließlich in dem Büro seines Schützlings, wohl eher, na ja... ihm viel gerade nichts passendes ein, saß schaukelte er das Telefon in seinen Händen rum. War er unschlüssig, vielleicht einen alten Freund anzurufen? Die Beine übereinander geschlagen rollte er in seinem, mit braunem Leder überzogenem Sessel hin und her. Diese Buffy war komisch. Was hatte ein 19 oder 20-jähriges Madchen, dass auch noch mit einem Pflock bewaffnet war nachts auf dem Friedhof zu suchen? Sie war eine hübsche Frau. Gut, er hatte von den unnatürlichen Vorgängen hier in Sunnydale gehört, und er hatte Buffy nicht das erste Mal gestern gesehen. Nein, ein paar Tage vorher hatte er sie beobachtet als sie wie eine Wilde mit jemanden kämpfte, der schließlich zu Staub zerfiel. Sowas deutete nur auf Vampire hin. Doch der Pretender war sich in dieser Vermutung noch nicht sicher. Allerdings war er auch zu weit weg um das Gesicht des Mannes zu erkennen. Entschlossen drehte er sich mit dem Stuhl herum und blätterte die Akte von Buffy Anne Summers durch. Zwischendurch genehmigte er sich ein PEZ. Als er sich ihr am Friedhof vorstellte wollte er die Wirkung erzielen das auch sie ein wenig über ihn nachdachte. Es war wie ein Versteckspiel. Auch nur so ein scheiß Spiel. Das Centre konnte das gut. Spiele spielen. Sie spielten sie seit Jahren mit ihm, und er mit ihnen. Er hasste sie. Allerdings war er sich sicher das sie mit Buffy nichts zu tun hatten. Nach einiger Durchlesearbeit trug der Pretender die Informationen in sein rotes Buch zusammen. Buffy Anne Summers, 19 Jahre, Eltern geschieden, Mutter tot, flog von ihrer alten Schule weil sie die Turnhalle angezündet hatte, Highscholl in Sunnydale auf die sie später ging brannte aus unerklärlichen Gründen ab. "So viel Feuer", murmelte Jarod verwundert. Die anderen beiden Akten die seinen Tisch noch ausfüllten waren die von Willow Rosenberg und Frankie Meyerhofer. Die der Hexe deswegen, weil er ja schließlich ein Genie war und gemerkt hatte wie sie das Lächeln, welches er Buffy schenkte beobachtete. Er widmete sich trotzdem zuerst der des Studenten und notierte. Frankie Meyerhofer, 19 Jahre, Vater tot, Mutter Alkoholikerin, fiel mehrmals wegen Schlägereien auf, fackelte seine alte Schule in Cansa ab. Willow Rosenberg, war angeblich auch beim abbrennen der Highschool dabei, lebt in geordneten Verhältnissen, sonst einer der besten ihres Jahrgangs. Jarod zog eine Augenbraue hoch: "Das ist ja äußerst interessant. Alle drei haben etwas mit Feuer am Hut". Diese Erkenntnis brachte ihn zwar ganz und gar nicht weiter doch eines wurde ihm klar: Zwischen Willow, Frankie und Buffy muss es einen Zusammenhang geben, wenn nur einen kleinen. Nach langem Überlegen rang er sich durch endlich die wahrscheinlich wichtigste Person in seinem bisherigen Leben anzurufen. Zögernd wählte er die Nummer die sein geniales Gehirn in und auswendig kannte. Es tutete ein paar Mal, dann war diese wohlig warme und beruhigende Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung zu hören: "Sydney!" Jarod antwortete sanft: "Hallo Syd!" Der alte Mann schien wahrlich überrascht als er die Stimme seines ehemaligen Schützlings hörte: "Jarod! Du hast ja lange nichts mehr von dir hören lassen. Was machst du so? Wo bist du?" Als Sydney diese Frage stellte wandelte sich die sanfte Stimme des Pretenders in eine zornige um: "Soll das ne Fangfrage werden? Ich bin überall und nirgendwo. Ich hätte bestimmt irgendwo ein Zuhause. Wenn ich nur wüsste wo ich hingehöre! Dank dem Centre konnte ich das nie erfahren. Ich kannte nicht mal so einfache Dinge wie Eiscreme. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen wie es war endlich frei zu sein. Jede kleinste Sache habe ich neu entdeckt. Es war wie ein Wunder!" Syd seufzte, wollte noch etwas drauf antworten. Jarod hielt dem Centre wieder seine von Lügen verstrickte Vergangenheit vor. Das war doch nur ein Ausrutscher, diese Frage. Verdammtes Centre. Jarod spielte derweil mit der Atenne des Telefons rum. Dabei stellte er sich leise hörbar die Frage die ihn immer wieder auf neue quälte:  
"Wer bin ich?" ***  
  
"Ok, Buffy. Wer ist dieser Mr. CinCade?", Willow lächelte ihre Freundin neugierig an. Anscheinend dachte sie das sich die Jägerin verliebt hatte. Was natürlich nicht der Fall war. Nein, niemals. Ehrlich nicht. Buffy musste über die Worte am Friedhof nachdenken: "Jarod, das genügt!" Wer war dieser gutaussehende Kerl? Schließlich erwachte sie nach mehrmaligen Antippen von Willow aus ihrer Trance. Doch dieser neue Lehrer verstand es einen so in den Bann zu ziehen. Die beiden machten es sich auf der Wiese vor dem College unter einem Baum gemütlich. Der Sozikurs war der letzte für heute. Und die nächsten beiden Tage waren frei. Es sollten zwei ereignisreiche Tage werden. "Wer Mr. CinCade ist?" Willow nickte heftig. "Wer er ist!", wiederholte sie nochmals. "Weißt du Willow, das weiß ich selber nicht!" Und dann erzählte sie ihr die ganze Geschichte der gestrigen Jagd. Willow überlegte: "Lass uns doch mal in der Sunnydalegegend nach einem Jarod CinCade suchen. Im Computer!" Gesagt getan. Kurz darauf saßen sie bei ihr zu Hause und der Rotschopf tippte heftig in die Tasten. "Wenn jetzt kein Jarod CinCade auftaucht gibt es ihn nicht!", grummelte die Jägerin nach ca. einer Stunde. Was verschwieg der Typ?? Sie würde es rausbekommen, und das sehr, sehr bald. Buffy gähnte. Willow ermahnte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen: "Es ist erst Nachmittag und du gähnst schon!" Unschuldig lächelnd blickte die Jägerin sie an: "Ach weißt du Willow, es war eben ein harter Tag!" Diese konterte: "Ein harter Tag? Wir waren im College und suchen seit einer Stunde einen Mr. Jarod CinCade. Buffy, wir haben schon härteres erlebt. Oder kannst du dich nicht mehr erinnern als ich böse war!" Willows Gedanken machten den früheren Ereignissen Platz. Auch ihr machte es noch zu schaffen das sie drei, na ja, vielleicht auch zwei Scooby Gang Mitglieder verloren hatten. Aber die beiden kämpften sich ganz gut durch. Buffy motzte: "Das war ein Scherz!" Willow nickte verstehend. Eigentlich fand sie es ganz und gar nicht lustig. Sie verstand sie einfach nicht mehr. Und das nervte die Hexe. Gewaltig. Für sie war der Fall doch von vornherein klar. Buffy war verknallt. Und das bis über beide Ohren in ihren Lehrer. Vertretungslehrer. Doch was war eigentlich mit Mr. Donovan geschehen? Und was wollte Jarod die ganze Zeit von Frankie. Frankie war schon ein Hübscher das musste Willow zugeben. Und er war klug. Das erklärte aber noch lange nicht die Frage was CinCade von ihm wollte. Was also? Gut, sie wusste von dem "netten Studenten von nebenan" das er seine alte Schule in Kansas abgebrannt hatte. Nach einem Streit mit dem Direktor, aber wollte der Aushilfslehrer deswegen irgendwas von ihm? Willow dachte an Frankies süßes, naives Lächeln das er ihr oftmals schenkte. Er war einfach cool, lässig und romantisch zugleich. Oh Gott, nein. Langsam war sie doch zu alt für diese kindischen Schwärmereien. Aber Frankie. Nein! Sie musste sich zusammenreißen. Denn sie mussten rausfinden wer Jarod CinCade war! Gehörte er zu ner Art: Mächte der Finsternis, oder war er ein Guter? Buffy holte sie wieder in die Realität zurück: "Willow? Es ist 18:00. Ich hab keinen Bock mehr. Lass uns "Friends" anschauen. Ok?" Buffy gab ihr einen Ruck und beide landeten mit einer Tüte Chips vor dem Fernseher. Soviel zu der Suche nach Jarod.  
  
***  
  
Jarod versteckte sich am Gartenzaun des Hauses hinter einer großen Eiche. Sollte dieser Frankie was damit zu tun haben könnten auch Buffy und Willow mitdrin hängen, das war ihm klar. Und er wäre kein Pretender, wenn er nicht wüßte das diese beiden Nachforschungen anstellen würden. Und zwar welche über ihn, über den Jungen ohne Vergangenheit. Über den Jungen dem man das naive Kleinkind genau so abnehmen würde wie den durchgeknallten Schwerverbrecher. Jarod dachte an Sydney. War es richtig einfach den Hörer aufzuknallen? Er tat es zwar sonst auch immer, aber diesmal ungewollt. Er würde ihn auf jeden Fall abends nochmal anrufen. Den jetzt wollte er sich erst einmal dem Hauptverdächtigen in seiner Mission hier in Sunnydale widmen. Die Terrasse war nicht weit weg von der Eiche, so konnte der Pretender jedes Wort klar und deutlich verstehen, welche von den Personen dort kamen. Der Garten war groß und mit hübschen Blumen bepflanzt, das Haus glich eher einem Häuschen. Obwohl, so glaubte Jarod es zu meinen wird es drinnen bestimmt genau so ordentlich sein. Frankie lebte hier alleine mit seiner Freundin Nadya. Eigentlich bewunderte er die beiden. Sie schienen ihr Leben trotz Frankies Vergangenheit im Griff zu haben. Aus dem kleinen Miniradio welches neben dem Paar auf dem Tisch stand erklangen gerade die ersten Töne zu "Unchained Melody". Genau das richtige für die zwei Turteltauben, so fand unser Pretender. Und eigentlich kam er sich schon ein wenig schäbig vor das er die beiden so über seine "Mr. Coolman"- Sonnenbrille anstaarte.  
  
"Oh, my love, my darling.  
I´ve hungered for your touch, along, lonely time.  
Time goes by so slowly, and time can do so much.  
Are you still mine.  
  
I need your love, I need your love....."  
  
"Ja, die Zeit", schwärmte die süße Amerikanerin mit dem frechen Nasenpiercing. Mit angezogenen Beinen saß sie auf einem der Stühle und schlürfte Kakao. Dabei warf sie immer einen verstohlenen, kurzen Blick zu Frankie. Ihre fast dunkelbraune Haut, welche in dem sommerlichen Spagettiträgerkleid super zur Geltung kam, war der krasse Gegensatz zu seiner. Nicht das der Student total bleich war, aber mit seiner Freundin konnte er nicht mithalten. Als Frankie auf Nadyas Bemerkung nichts antwortete fuchtelte sie leicht mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht rum: "Hey, noch da? Was ist den los?" Endlich blickte er sie an: "Donovan, du weißt schon, der vom Sozikurs, ist krank. Und dieser neue, dieser Jarod hat mich irgendwie auf dem Kieker oder er denkt das ich was damit zu tun hab nur weil der Alte nicht da ist!" Nadya stutzte: "Was fehlt ihm den so plötzlich?" Der skeptische Unterton in Frankies Stimme wandelte sich zu zögerlichem Reden um: "Das weiß ich auch nicht. Ich hab Mr. CinCade zwar gefragt, aber er sagte er wüsste es nicht. Ich allerdings glaube das er mehr weiß als er vielleicht zugibt". Als er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte meinte Jarod leise zu sich selbst: "Möglich Frankie, möglich!" Dann widmete er sich weiter dem Frage und Antwort Spiel. Nadya erwiderte auf die Erklärung ihres Freundes: "Frankie, warum solltst du Schuld sein nur weil der mal krank ist, aber warte da fällt mir was ein", sie nahm noch einen Schluck, stellte die Tasse ab und lief ins Innere des Hauses während er geduldig wartete. Dabei stellte er sich die Frage: "Was war mit Mr. Donovan und wer war Jarod?" Tja, Sunnydale war eben ein Land mit vielen Fragzeichen. Genau wie Delaware. Dem Standort des Centres. Nadya kam wieder mit der Tageszeitung in der Hand. Sie knallte sie etwas unsanft auf den Tisch und meinte trocken: "Lies mal!" Frankie sah sie ein wenig komisch an widmete aber dann sein Interesse der Schlagzeile auf der ersten Seite: "Unbekannter sticht angesehenen Lehrer des Colleges nieder!" Erstaunt und wie erstarrt blickte er auf das Foto. Weiter stand da: "Überlebte knapp mit schwersten Verletztungen!" "Das ist ja Donovan!" Jarod überlegte, entweder konnte der verdammt gut schauspielern oder der war es gar nicht! Nadya nickte stumm: "Hab ich mir auch gedacht!" "Du musst mir glauben Nadya! Ich hab damit nichts zu tun!", beteuerte Frankie und sprang auf. Nadya tat es ihm gleich: "Hey ich glaub dir ja". Während sie versuchte ihn zu trösten war Jarod verschwunden. Der nahm sich die Akte von Nadya Farell vor. Aus der er leider nur schließen konnte das selbige es niemals gewesen sein könnte.  
  
***  
  
Buffy schaltete Willows Fernseher aus. "Ich hab genug, ich geh ein paar Vampire vermöbeln. Hast du Lust mitzukommen? Danach kannst du auch bei mir pennen, Dawn ist bei einer Freundin", erkundigte sie sich bei Willow. Diese lehnte dankend ab: "Ich glaub ich geh ins Bett. Hab morgen ne wichtige Prüfung im Französischkurs!" Buffy riss die Hände hoch und meinte mit einem gewissen schadenfrohen Unterton in der Stimme: "Den hab ich zum Glück nicht genommen", und verabschiedete sich schnell. Sie streifte sich ihren Pullover über da die Nächte hier ziemlich kalt werden konnten. Mit langsamen Schritten ging sie den ihr altbekannten Weg zum Friedhof. Wie lange machte sie den Job eigentlich schon? Vier, fünf Jahre? Eigentlich hatte sie doch nach dem dritten Tag schon aufgehört zu zählen. Wie mochte es Xander, Anya und Spike wohl gehen? Was trieben die gerade. Vielleicht machten sie Urlaub. Dieses Wort kam der Jägerin genzlich unbekannt vor. Wie buchstabiert man das eigentlich? Urlaub??? Durch diese beschissene Auserwählung hatte man ihr alles genommen. Sie fühlte sich so alleine auf dieser Welt. Gut, sie hatte Willow. Doch die konnte ihr aus diesem Loch nicht heraushelfen. Sie wollte es nicht zugeben, aber sie kam sich ihr um einiges überlegen vor. Was war nur aus der ehemaligen Scooby Gang geworden? Giles war in England, Tara im Himmel. Wann würde die nächste Welle der Mächte der Finsternis auf Sunnydale niederstürtzen? Sie hatte Angst davor. Bis jetzt hatten sie noch jedesmal ein großes Finale gehabt. Bis jetzt hatten sie es jedes Mal geschafft. Doch bis jetzt waren sie auch mindestens zu fünft gewesen. Mit langsamen Bewegungen öffnete sie das Tor zum Friedhof und betrat den Ort an dem für jeden Menschen irgendwann sein Schicksal endete. Ihr täglicher Spaziergang war doch nur noch Routine. Auf den hatte sie heute keine Lust mehr. So setzte sie sich auf eine Bank und wartete. Irgendwann suchten die Biester die Jägerin auf um zu sterben. Wenn auch unbewusst. Scheiß Welt! Wieso hatte Gott Vampire erfunden, oder Dämonen? Oder war es überhaupt Gott? Buffy wurde in ihrem Selbstmitleid gestört: "Wieder auf einen nächtlichen Spaziergang unterwegs?", sie sah nicht auf. Sie wusste nur zu gut wer das war. Der Mann ohne Vergangenheit. Der Mann ohne Identität. Buffy versuchte möglichst cool zu wirken, das gelang ihr auch: "Sie geben mir ein Rätsel auf, Jarod!", noch immer sah sie nicht auf. Jarod setzte sich zu ihr und meinte ebenso lässig: "Das könnte ich von ihnen genauso gut behaupten, Buffy!" Eine zeitlang herrschte Schweigen. Der Pretender verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, sein Blick schweifte über den Friedhof. Dann endlich, brach die Jägerin das Schweigen: "Warum sind sie hier?" Jarod erwiderte ihren Blick. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl das er ihr vertrauen konnte. Sein Kopf sagte das Gegenteil. Sein Herz bewegte ihn dazu ihr alles zu sagen. Doch trotzdem hielt er sich zurück und erfand eine erneute Lüge: "Ich bin Special Agent und habe mich hauptsächlich auf Ermordungen und was es noch drumrum gibt spezialisiert. Im College ermittle ich verdeckt. Mr. Donovan wurde niedergestochen, hat aber schwerverletzt überlebt. Die Hauptvermutungen bestehen daraus das er von einem seiner Studenten aus dem Sozialkurs angegriffen wurde. Die Polizei stützt sich jedenfalls auf die Aussage eines Informanten". Buffy nickte verstehend. Doch so richtig schien sie es ihm nicht abzunehmen, das merkte der Pretender. Trotzdem spielte sie das Spiel mit. Sie hatte es ihn seinen Augen gesehen das er log. Seine Augen sagten etwas anderes. Das diesen Mann jede Menge Geheimnisse umgaben. Um noch überzeugender zu wirken fragte er sie: "Hatte irgendjemand aus diesem Kurs in letzter Zeit Stress mit Mr. Donovan?" Buffy überlegte. Sie wollte ehrlich sein. Vielleicht war er auch dann ehrlich zu ihr. Und dieses Ziel hatte sie sich vor Augen gesetzt. Noch wollte sie es nicht zugegeben. Aber sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt. In seine traurigen Augen. "Na ja, die einzigen zwei die sich vor ein paar Tagen mit ihm wegen einer schlechten Note gestritten haben waren Frankie und Matt. Die zwei sind beste Freunde". Jarod fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er hatte Matt gesehen als er zum ersten Mal mit Frankie gesprochen hatte. Man merke sich: Einem Pretender entgeht nichts, na ja, vielleicht fast nichts. Als er von Frankie wieder weg ging warf er einen kurzen Blick durch die Runde. Dann viel ihm der Junge auf der nicht weit weg von ihm saß. Wie Frankie ihn geschockt ansah und er seine Blicke mit frechem Grinsen erwidert hatte. Er hatte diesen Gesten keine Beachtung geschenkt und doch waren sie die genzlich wichtigsten in diesem Fall. Es war so klar gewesen. Buffy die für kurze Zeit weggesehen hatte blickte wieder auf den Platz auf dem der Jarod eben noch gesessen hatte. Doch der Pretender war verschwunden.  
  
***  
  
Einen Tag später nachts:  
  
Der junge Mann mit blonden, gestylten Haaren rannte durch die einsamen Gassen von Sunnydale. Wurde er verfolgt? Oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Dann war er an dem Ort. An dem Ort wo alles begonnen hatte. Es war eine Sackgasse gewesen. Der Müll stank erbärmlich zum Himmel. Kein guter Ort um zu sterben. Doch war überhaupt jemand hinter ihm her? Die Geräusche waren verschwunden. Die Schritte. Die Dunkelheit drängte ihn immer mehr an die kalte Mauer. Plötzlich sah er etwas. Oder doch nicht? Doch, da war doch was! Bestimmt! Eine dunkle Gestalt. Er hatte Angst. Er wollte weg. Wollte nicht an diese schreckliche Tat erinnert werden. Es war doch keine Absicht. Es entstand in dieser blöden Rangelei. Er wollte ihm doch nichts tun. "Wer ist da?", stotterte er und die panische Angst war deutlich raus zuhören. "Oh Matt, hast du etwa Angst?", schadenfrohes Lachen klang durch die Finsternis. Doch diese Stimme. Sie kam ihm so bekannt vor. Der Unbekannte trat näher. "Jetzt erkannte er ihn: "Mr. CinCade? Was wollen sie von mir?" "Das lässt sich so einfach erklären! Das gleiche was sie von Mr. Donovan wollten. Oder?", geschickt schwenkte er die Tatwaffe in seinen Fingern hin und her. "Ich....ich weiß nicht was sie meinen!", log Matt. Er hatte Angst, verdammt viel Angst. Dieser Jarod war doch ein Psychopath. Woher wusste er das? Sofort schossen ihm wieder die Bilder durch den Kopf. Wie James Donovan versuchte den Maskierten zu beruhigen: "Geben sie doch auf, das hat doch keinen Sinn!", sprach er ihm mit sanfter Stimme zu. Doch das war ein Fehler. Matt kam völlig aus dem Konzept. Es hätte nicht so weit kommen dürfen. Er wollte seinem Lehrer doch nur eine Lektion erteilen, so wie Jarod es nun bei ihm tun würde. Doch davon hatte er noch nicht die leiseste Ahnung. "Wie fühlt es sich an? So alleine, so hilflos?", er kreiste ihn förmlich ein. Leichter Wind kam auf. Der Ledermantel des Pretenders wiegte sich geschmeidig darin. Eine Stille breitete sich aus. Sie lastete schwer auf Matts Gedanken. Im Moment schien sein Gegenüber nicht mehr der Collegelehrer vom Sozialkurs zu sein sondern ein dunkler Racheengel. Es kam ihm vor wie ein böses Dejavu. Nur diesmal war er nicht Täter sondern das Opfer. Aber das Schlimmste war die Erkenntnis, das er absolut nichts unternehmen konnte. Er war vollkommen hilflos Mr. CinCade ausgeliefert. Am liebsten hätte er geschrien doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Die vorherige Angst wandelte sich in Panik. Was hatte er mit ihm vor? Würde er ihn auch einfach erstechen und dann liegen lassen? Er spürte die kalte Mauer im Rücken. Jetzt endlich brachte er die quälende Frage über die Lippen: "Was wollen sie von mir?" Doch hatte er sie nicht schon einmal gestellt? Er hoffte inständig diesmal eine richtige Antwort zu erhalten. "Hat sich Donovan nicht die gleiche Frage gestellt?" Jarod blieb stehen. Sein durchdringender Blick traf Matt. Dieser wich ihm aus. Er schluchzte. Leise aber hörbar. Plötzlich war der Pretender ganz nah da. Direkt vor seinem Gesicht. Matt hatte keine Chance ihm auszuweichen. Sein Griff war zu fest: "Was ist passiert in dieser Nacht!", Jarods Augen weiteten sich. Ja, sie sahen fast aus wie die eines Wahnsinnigen. "Ich weiß nicht...", setzte der Student an. Doch er ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Matt brauchte eine Strafe. "Oh doch Matt. Du weißt wovon ich rede". "Waren es die Prüfungen. Die Prüfungen in denen sie und Frankie durchgefallen waren? Oder war es einfach der Hass? Die Wut? Sie haben Frankie von ihrem Plan erzählt. Den Lehrer zu bedrohen....", Jarod ließ wieder von ihm ab, ging vor ihm auf und ab und fuhr fort: "....doch er hat sie für verrückt erklärt". Matt erinnerte sich an die Worte seines Kumpels, klar und deutlich: "Du spinnst doch, das ziehst du niemals durch!", hatte er gesagt. "Doch mit Widerstand hatten sie wohl nicht gerechnet. Oder? Sie haben einem unschuldigen Menschen aufgelauert, ihn bedroht und nach einer Rangelei ausversehen niedergestochen. Oder war es nicht so?" Matt weinte: "Ja verdammt. Es war doch keine Absicht. Ich wollte das doch alles nicht". Jarod verdrehte genervt die Augen, noch immer umgab ihn die Aura eines Rächers: "Oh sie wollten das nicht! Hatte Mr. Donovan eine Chance? Sie haben ihn "ausversehen" niedergestochen. Konnte er sich wehren? Sie können von Glück sagen das er überlebt hat". Er sah überrascht auf: "Donovan hat überlebt!", die Erleichterung in seiner Stimme war deutlich zu hören. Der Pretender stellte sich nun wieder ganz nah vor ihm. Blickte tief in seine Augen. Doch als Matt diese traurigen, Friede suchenden Augen seines Gegenübers sah wich er zurück. "Das ändert noch lange nichts an deiner Tat Matt!" Das war das Zeichen, zwei weitere weibliche Personen tauchten aus dem Hintergrund auf. Die großen, schlanken Studentinnen lachten. Ein Tonbandgerät war in Buffys Hand zu sehen: "Wie kann man nur so armselig sein. Es ist alles drauf Jarod?", erklärte sie. Dieser nickte lächelnd. Buffy und Willow hatten ihm vertraut. Obwohl sie nichts über ihn wussten. Nur seinen Namen und das er angeblich bei der Polizei sein sollte. Auch Buffy hatte noch nicht den Grund für ihre Taten auf dem Friedhof genannt. Die erste Basis des Näherkommens auf bis jetzt freundschaftliche Art war geschaffen. Polizeisirenen dröhnten ihm Hintergrund. Als die Polizei ausstieg fanden sie einen zerstörten Studenten und ein Tonband vor. Matt wurde verhaftet.  
  
***  
  
Bis zum Tag drauf hatte Buffy ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Nun war sie abends mal wieder auf dem Weg zum Friedhof und summte eine Melodie. Die Melodie zu "Unchained Melody". Sie ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sie wusste auch nicht warum. Auch summte die Jägerin noch als sie auf der Bank saß und vor ein paar Tagen unlängst Jarod dort begegnet war. Wie er Matt eingeschüchtert hatte. Das fand sie toll. So cool. Und so lässig. Und doch gingen ihr seine Augen, seine meeresblauen, traurigen Augen nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. Wie er sie angesehen hatte. Und er hatte sie angelogen. Buffy war fest davon überzeugt das dieser Mann kein Special Agent war. Sehr fest davon überzeugt. Aber trotzdem hatte sie ihm ihr vollstes Vertrauen geschenkt. Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich eine Stimme: "Schönes Lied, kommt mir auch irgendwie so bekannt vor". Sie drehte sich um. Dort stand er. Mit Lederjacke, drei Tage Bart, schwarzen, mit Gel gestylten Haaren und einem Lächeln zum dahinschmelzen. "Und haben sie ihren Job schon gekündigt?", fragte sie neugierig. Er setzte sich zu ihr: "Langsam könnten wir doch das ewige Sie lassen! Und ja, ich habe! Meine Arbeit hier ist getan!" Buffy bekam ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Ob er schon gehen musste? Och, bitte nicht! Jetzt wo sie ihm so nahe war. "Wie geht's jetzt weiter für dich?", fragte sie ihn mit ernstem Gesicht. Jarod druckste herum: "Och, ich weiß noch nicht!" Buffy merkte es. Er wollte nicht so recht rausrücken mit der Sprache. Der Pretender sah sie traurig an als die Jägerin die nächste Frage stellte: "Wer bist du wirklich, Jarod?" Wenn er das nur wüsste. Eine leise Träne bahnte sich den Weg über seine Wange. Natürlich hatte sie es mitbekommen. Was war los? Warum weinte er? Was hatte er zu verbergen. Spontan nahm sie ihn einfach in die Arme. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber es erschien ihr das einzig richtige im Moment zu sein. Buffy flüsterte: "Ich hab dir mein Vertrauen geschenkt, du kannst deins mir auch schenken!" Jarod löste sich aus der Umarmung. Er hatte sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst. Er begann langsam zu erzählen: "Ich habe meine Eltern nie kennengelernt. Als ich noch klein war wurde ich von einer Organisation namens Centre entführt". Buffy sah ihn mitfühlend an und erkundigte sich weiter: "Warum?" Er zögerte nicht lange mit der Antwort: "Weil ich ein Pretender bin! Das sind Menschen welche man als Genie bezeichnen kann. Sie haben die Gabe sich in jeden anderen Menschen hineinzuversetzten, wenn sie es nur wollen". Der Pretender machte eine kurze Pause, blinzelte sich ein paar Tränen weg als er weiter erzählte: "Sie haben mir gesagt, dass...das meine Eltern bei einem Flugzeugabsturz ums Leben gekommen sind. Sie haben mich angelogen. Als ich merkte das sie ihn so fast jedem kriminellen Geschäft ihre Finger drin hatten und mich dafür ausnutzten bin ich geflohen. Seitdem bin ich auf der Suche nach meinen Eltern und nach meiner Vergangenheit. ....So, jetzt weißt du wer ich bin." Bei der Geschichte weinte die Jägerin schon fast mit. Sie fand einfach das jeder seine Eltern kennen sollte. Und Jarod hatte sie nie kennengelernt "Das tut mir so leid!", erwiderte sie leise. Die Blicke der beiden trafen sich. Es schien als ob alles um sie herum stehen blieb. Einfach alles. Der Wind hörte auf zu wehen. Eine wohlige Wärme umgab den Pretender plötzlich. Was war das? So etwas hatte er noch nie gespürt. Er fühlte sich so geborgen. Die Gesichter der beiden kamen sich immer näher. Schließlich berührten sich ihre Lippen. Erst nur ganz zögerlich. Der so begonnene Kuss wurde immer inniger und leidenschaftlicher. Keiner wusste wie lange es gedauert hatte. Eine Minute, vielleicht zwei, oder ewig? Der Pretender wich zurück. Buffy machte ein überraschtes Gesicht. Er meinte: "Buffy es tut mir leid, ich lebe ständig auf der Flucht vor dem Centre. Wir werden so nicht glücklich. Glaub mir!" Er stand auf. Die Jägerin weinte: "Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach so gehen?" Auch Jarod liefen wieder ein paar Tränen über die Wangen: "Es...es tut mir so leid. Ich liebe dich, Jägerin!" Er drehte sich nicht mehr um als er ging. Buffy sank auf die Knie und weinte hemmungslos. Sie hatte ihm doch nie erzählt das sie die Jägerin war. "Neiinnn, bitte bleib!", schrie sie ihm hinterher. Er hatte es gehört. Jarod flüsterte leise zu sich selbst: "Wir sehen uns bestimmt bald wieder, meine Jägerin!" Während Buffy meinte: "Ich liebe dich, Pretender!" Dann war er in der Dunkelheit ganz verschwunden. Und zurück blieb eine völlig zerstörte und in sich zusammengesunkene Buffy die sich nach der Liebe ihres Lebens sehnte.  
  
The End 


End file.
